Ludwig and Wonderland
by Xion-metal Suoh
Summary: Time has stopped so follow the white rabbit into the world of madness and play. It shows itself to one and now Ludwig falls down the hole into wonderland.


There is a place where time doesn't move. A place where the people do not age and they wonder around with little to do.

**Chapter 1: Ludwig and the dream**

A dream of another world appeared in Ludwig's mind every time he closes his eyes. It was a silly little place where he could be free from anything and everything. Each time he woke from this dream, it was a shock. He never understood why. He had been dreaming about the same world since he was five years old. Sometimes it was different. It was the same world but, a different place. He would be standing in a church-like building. It was old and grey, falling apart. Another person would show themselves on an old broom. It was a messy looking thing. The male witch dressed in a dark rode would always say the same thing, "Stand up and be free."

Ludwig was now eighteen and had only told his father of his dream world, when he was still small. His dad classed it as childish and dismissed it. Ludwig didn't believe that but instead of fighting about the matter, not another word was said, to anyone.

Ludwig woke up one bright morning by the light of his window. The blonde mess of hair was quickly brushed back, displaying his forehead as he sat up. He then turned to the bowl of water beside his bed, washing his face. He was quite handsome with a good jawline and muscly body shape. The young master got dress in the normal outfit, shirt and trouser. He went to the bathroom for a shave and teeth cleaning before heading downstairs, and cleaned the kitchen as he made toast. The blonde travelled to work after breakfast. The light wind cleared the air. He had been working on his father's farm for a few years but the future plan had him standing beside his old man one day.

On lunch break, Ludwig lay in the sun. The wind was blowing across the grass lightly touching his face. His eyes closed into the other world of wonder and childish goals; the place with no work and many tea parties. He lay there, staring at the orange-red sky then moved onto his side. He was now staring left towards the endless forest. The odd blue coloured trees and purple plants. A bunny rabbit hopped into view. It was a white little thing. Its amber eyes stared at Ludwig for a moment. Nothing happen so the rabbit went on its way, back into the growth. The blonde returned to be lying on his back and stared at the sky which had change.

His uncle's smiley face came into sight, "Hey you can't sleep there little Ludwig."

His uncle was his departed mother's brother and looked nothing like her or little Ludwig. His dark honey eyes melted the local girls' hearts. His light hair of platinum blonde was more white than yellow. He worked on the farm with the body to show it. Ludwig saw him in brown clothes each time they met. He never seen to get older and had a weird smile. His smile reminded the blonde of the witch in his dream, they grinned the same way.

"I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes," the blonde replied and then they went back to business. After work, he returned home for dinner with the sun setting. Ludwig tidied the house then paused to have a moment before heading to his room. He saw a clean house with all his hard work. He stood in the shadows of his room as he stared out of the window with the moonlight appearing on his side. It was a beautiful night. It had been a great day on top of it.

On that night, a boy ran away from the house. Ludwig thought it was odd. He lived alone. He quickly went downstairs and out the door, locking it behind him. The blonde ran into the woods after the stranger. He stopped after thinking what a stupid idea it was to run into an unknown place, at night of all times. It was really stupid. He was lost in darkness with no clue where he was. A sound from behind cause him to run straight for it. He pushed through the long grass. His foot went down, and then he dropped into a huge hole. The hole was dark and felt endless.


End file.
